


Loud and clear

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Praise Kink, Smut, male dom smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Bofur pleases his wife in a way he knows she enjoys.





	

A bell rang and you looked over your shoulder to see who entered your little shop, leaning back in your seat a little. You had established your own workshop in Dale just after you had arrived at newly retrieved Erebor, fervently looking for your husband, Bofur. He had left with a promise of bringing you to the Mountain as soon as they would take it back and from the day of his departure you had lived in a fear of never hearing from it again.

But the letter came and you, along with many other females, burst into tears of joy and relief, as you found out that your home was yours again and that your men had survived.

And your very own husband had was now sauntering towards you with a cheeky smirk on his face.

“You are more and more beautiful every time I look at ya, my love,” he said with a mischievous sparkles in his eyes and you smiled, feeling your face heating up.

You tossed him a wink and returned to your work. You were a few stitches away from completing a rich royal blue tunic for Thorin for his coronation. Of course, you were the only one he trusted with his outfits and you gladly agreed to prepare one when he asked you.

“I’ve mended your trousers. Please, try to not tear them again,” you teased as Bofur came to stand behind you, his warm palms landing on your hips. You let out a hum, leaning into him for a brief moment and Bofur used that opportunity to kiss the top of your head.

“Y/N, I am so lucky to marry ya. Ya have a magic inside ya, ya take a piece of fabric and make such wonderful things!”

“Oh, stop with your flatteries,” you mumbled, a wave of emotions coursing through you. Bofur knew exactly how to ignite a fire within you, a desire only he could quench.

“I will not, my darling. I’ll leave ya now, so you can finish yer sewing, but once ya step into out quarters, I’ll resume flattering ya,” he whispered into your ear, his fingers digging gently into your flesh and you were sure that you would finish your work earlier today.

______

With a racing heart, spinning head and on weak legs you walked into the quarters you shared with Bofur in Erebor, finding him sitting by the fireplace, a piece of wood in his hands. He was crafting something but you could not tell what it was yet.

“Ya’re early. Thought you’d come home later.”

“I couldn’t wait to see you, sweetheart,” you panted, approaching him and pressing your lips to his in a sweet, long kiss. Bofur grunted into your lips, pulling away from you.

“Now, be a good girl, and go to bedroom. I’ll join ya soon.”

“Should I, by any chance, loose my clothes on the way there?” with a teasing smirk and a playful bit on your lower lip, you slowly unlaced your shirt, keeping it in place however, with your folded arms. Bofur chuckled and only nodded, swatting your backside as you turned around to entered the bedroom.

You were clad in nothing but your underwear, which you quickly slipped off and tossed aside. You sat on the edge of the bed, crossing your legs and rubbing your thighs to relieve some tension. You could barely contain yourself, knowing that Bofur would be there soon, that he’d give you exactly what you needed.

You moaned quietly as you began imagining what your husband would say, what he’d do to give you pleasure.

Hearing his footsteps, you placed your hands flat behind yourself and arched your back, giving him a nice view of your body. Despite your being self-conscious about how you looked, Bofur always made you feel adored and worshipped.

As he stepped in and his eyes landed on your naked form, on full display, a wicked grin spread on his face, his eyes darkening momentarily and you shivered.

“Look at ya, so ready for me,” he purred, approaching you. He was slow and when he stood in front of you, you noticed an evidence of his arousal. You let out a whimper.

“Are ya nice and wet, girl?”

“Yes,” you breathed out, your head falling back as Bofur ran his fingers on your thighs, teasing already sensitive skin.

“Ya’ll feel so good, darling. Ya always feel so good when ya take me. Spread yer legs for me, Y/N,” he demanded, his voice thick with lust and you obeyed parting your legs readily, placing your feet on the edge of the bed.

He groaned as his gaze fell on your core, your wetness evident.

“I bet ya want me to touch ya, dontcha?”

“Yes, yes, please, touch me,” you whined, your hips buckling up involuntarily and you felt him hovering his palm just above your clit.

“How badly ya want me?”

“Very, Bofur, so very badly.”

He let out a breathy laughter and pressed a finger to your bud, teasing it just a little. You moaned wantonly, knowing better than to rush things up. He began rubbing circles, his pace agonizingly slow.

“So eager, Y/N. But ye’ve been such a good girl, I think I’ll give it to ya. D’ya want me to please ya?”

“Oh, yes, yes, I do,” you cried out, feeling his digit sliding into you and you collapsed on the bed, your back still arching as you felt a knot forming in your lower abdomen.

“Ya make such sweet noises, lass. I love hearing when ya moan, my dirty little girl.”

Upon hearing his words, you moaned loudly when his finger curled against your sweet spot. Your body jerked up and Bofur placed his other arm around your hips keeping you in place.

“Ya like it, aye? Like it when I have my fingers inside ya?”

You managed to only moan a “mhhhf” and Bofur pushed his finger deeper within you, pushing you further and further into your bliss.

And out of sudden, he pulled his finger out, making you whine at the sudden loss of stimulation. He licked his digit clean of your juices, letting out a hum of approval and when you opened your eyes to gaze at him, he was working on undressing himself.

His clothes were soon piled up on the floor and he stood bare in front of, stroking his cock few times as his eyes roamed your sweaty, shivering body.

“Look at ya, girl. So pretty, laying here, needy and all mine.”

“Only yours, Bofur,” you panted, your hands grasping on the sheets as your anticipation made you almost weak. Bofur came a step closer, positioning himself at your entrance.

“I want ya to moan for me, Y/N. Scream my name so everyone in Erebor know who ya belong to,” he demanded, his voice husky and before you could answer, he thrust inside you, burying himself to the brim.

The air left your lungs in a short cry and Bofur gripped your hips firmly, promptly setting a pace of deep, powerful thrusts. Your mind went blank instantly, all you could think of was his member pumping in and out of you, expertly brushing against that spot inside that made you writhe from pleasure.

He was saying something, more praises presumably, but you heard nothing. Your climax was approaching fast and you could do nothing more but chanting his name in high-pitched moans, feeling yourself tightening around him.

With few more pushes you were there – pure bliss washed over you, wiping your mind clean. As your walls clenched around him, Bofur gave in to his pleasure, too and with a guttural groan he spent himself deep within you, eventually coming to a halt.

He hovered over you, both of you panting heavily. You felt his lips on your chest, peppering soft kisses on your skin.

“That’s my girl,” he purred and you grinned, pulling him for deeper kiss.

And you were very well aware that it was just a beginning.


End file.
